The Great Commander
by caesar10
Summary: Don't expect all rainbows and sunshine, it's gonna be angsty as heck. We've got some war and lexa being all badass. lololol please don't take me seriously guys. Although this is a serious fic, the author (me) is not so like, don't expect to much from my author notes. Anyways, I'ma change the summary later, but for now, let's have some fun. "This fic is amazing."-IGN 10/10


**yo yo yo, it is I, the magnificent author of this wonderful fic. lol, I thought to myself while writing this, 'yo, I can type on a computer and I have some like creativity or whatever, let's write a fic about my gay ass children because they deserve to be together, even if it's in my own little world.' so here we are! you guys gotta suffer with me. I present to you, my masterpiece. lololol.**

" _War is upon us! Anyone who dares to set foot on this land… will regret the day they were born."_

Legend says, that the Great Commander of all the lands, instilled hope and fear of many of the inhabitants of this world. But that day, a new threat had surfaced and many were very skeptical of the commander. No one knew what would happen in the days to come. However, what they did know, was on that day, the Great Commander took charge and gave the people courage to fight. It is said that the cheers of the people are heard even to this day.

"Training doesn't start for another hour."

Clarke just in grunts in reply and continues wrapping her hand. She doesn't want to acknowledge the looming figure, but as if reading her thoughts, the person sits down beside her.

"You can't ignore me, ya know? I'm going to keep bugging you anyways so might as well talk back while I'm doing it." Not getting a response, Raven sighs and begins to look around. She spots the commander and nudges Clarke on the side. "Look, it's the big bad pauna," she whispered.

 _Lexa._

Clarke looks up quickly to see Lexa in her training gear doing her daily check up on the troops. Then she looks alarmingly at Raven, "She'll hear you," she hisses.

"Oh come on Clarke! It's true! It's like she has a damn stick up her ass all the time," she muttered the last part and before Clarke can say anything else, she quickly gets up and goes back to her tent.

Disapprovingly, Clarke's eyes follow after her friend. "That coward." She stands up and begins to pack her things. Once she's sure she's got everything, she turns towards her own tent to get changed. A clearing of the throat is what stops her in her tracks.

"Clarke."

No one can say her name like the commander can. Then again, there are many things that the commander does to her that no one else can do. She turns around and immediately shows respect by bowing.

"Please, rise."

Her voice always carries a tone of authority no matter what the circumstance. Clarke stands up straight and tries to suppress the temptation of her eyes roaming over Lexa.

"I came to ask for a favor of Raven, Octavia, and you. Gather the other two and hurry towards my tent. I will be waiting for all three of you there." With that, she elegantly crossed the field without awaiting a response from the now baffled girl.

Clarke, still in her stupor, is trying to figure why the commander needed help from her friends and herself. After regaining her movement, she gathers the other two girls. Though many questions are being asked, Clarke can't answer any of them. Together, they walk down the path towards Lexa's tent, both nervous and excited, the chatter of Octavia and Raven could not be stopped. Clarke on the other hand, is still trying to figure out the reason for the commander's sudden interest in the three girls. And can't help have a feeling that something's wrong.

Two guards are standing in front of the flaps of the tent and the girls were led inside. As promised, the commander is there, looking over a map held by a small table. Clarke begins to speak up, but as if on cue, the commander looks up and her face is hard and expression cool.

"Thank you three for coming. Two of my generals will be here momentarily, but before they arrive, I would like to fill you in on the task at hand," she calmly spoke. "We have a very severe problem and you three are my brightest warriors. A very looming threat is making its way towards our territory and we must stop it. The only problem with that is the fact that we have no idea what this threat is," she begins to pace up and down with both hands behind her back. "We had word come in from one of the territories up north of an army marching towards us in an attempt to dethrone our Queen. You may be thinking that we could fight off the army but it turns out that it is much bigger than our own. That is where you three come in to play. However, that conversation will have to wait until the generals arrive," finally she stops pacing and looks up at us. Though she seems calm, Clarke can see that the commander is very worked up over the situation.

After a tense second, Clarke speaks up, "Commander with all due respect, we're still rookies who have had barely any real life experience in battle."

Lexa stares at her and raises her head, "Clarke, I appreciate the concerns you may have over this, but you must trust me. I've seen the way you three work together and separately, trust me when I say that the three of you are most suited for this task and in many different ways. As much as I would like to keep answering any questions you may have, we must wait for the others to get here to truly begin."

Raven and Octavia nod to their commander and wait patiently, but Clarke still can't keep calm over the whole thing. And she knows that the other two women can't either, even though they don't show it. As if sensing her distress, Lexa stands in front of her, "Clarke, I hope you can understand that I am doing this because I believe in the abilities you three possess," Clarke hesitates for a second but then nods and Lexa walks back towards to the map to look over it once again.

After what seems as an eternity, the long awaited guests arrive. Lexa sits at her throne and looks over the people in the spacious tent. "Now then, shall we begin?"

 **lololol you guys, I promise you that I do have a plan for this fic but like, don't expect some fast updates because being an adult sucks and like, I forget things sometimes. But I won't leave you guys hanging, promise. anyways, you guys be cool.**


End file.
